


A Better Assignment

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Barebacking, College Student Steve Rogers, College Student Tony Stark, M/M, Nothing explicit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex, mentions Steve using the bathroom, under stall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Steve had gone to the bathroom because he really had to go, damn it.  He never expected to see that perfect bubble butt under the stall, fingers spreading that ass wide to show a lubed up hole just waiting for his dick.Was Steve really going to have anonymous under stall sex in the bathroom at the library of MIT?Yes.  Yes he was.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Asp's House of Kink 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506569
Comments: 11
Kudos: 333





	A Better Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> another very late entry for kinktober 2019, anon sex. Everyone goes to MIT and everyone is of age, blah blah bhal. this is just some Stony anonymous until it isn't action. Enjoy.
> 
> not beta-ed

Steve hurried into the bathroom and shut the stall door behind him, dropping his pants and nearly throwing himself onto the toilet. Oh yeah, he shouldn’t have waited that long. If only they hadn’t had that stupid paper due, he wouldn’t have felt so bad about leaving the group to use the bathroom.

He let out a sigh, grateful to be the only one in the bathroom for the moment. He idly scrolled on his phone, checking social media. He heard the door open and he stuffed his phone back in his pocket, quickly finishing and wiping his ass.

The stall door next to him open and he could just see the shadow of another person. He heard the door latch and he decided to just sit there a moment. He really didn’t want to go back to working on his group project. He hated group projects, even though he liked the class it was for. 

He looked up as the stall wall between him and the other person moved and his eyes were drawn down. He choked, eyes going wide when he saw a delectable, round ass just under the stall divider. 

“Oh my God,” Steve whispered. His cock gave an interested twitch and he swallowed hard. It was a beautiful ass; round and tan. Steve watched as long, calloused fingers reached around and pulled the cheeks apart, revealing a twitching pink hole already glistening with lube.

Steve wrapped one hand around his cock, squeezing it as he watched the fingers rub at the other man’s hole. He thought shit like this only happened in porn videos.

“C’mon, big guy,” a voice said, low and breathy. Steve thought he almost recognized the voice, but he admittedly wasn’t thinking with his head at the moment. “You know you want to. I’m all lubed up and ready for your big cock.”

“Fuck,” Steve said, standing up. He flushed the toilet quickly and dropped his pants, going to his knees behind the other guy. 

This wasn’t like him. He had no idea who this guy was. Steve wasn’t the type for random, under-stall hookups, but he had been horny lately, and the man’s ass was fucking perfect. 

He moaned, grasping the man’s cheeks in both hands and squeezing. His cock was hard between his legs, standing at attention and dripping precome.

“God, you have big hands,” the other man said. “Is your cock proportional?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Steve said, voice hoarse. There was no way he was actually going to stick his cock in a stranger’s ass, was there?

Yes. Absolutely yes. He was going to do it.

He took his cock in one hand and rubbed it over that delectable, twitching hole. 

“Fuuuuccck,” the other man moaned, trying to push back onto Steve’s cock only to be stopped by the stall divider. He let out a little whine that Steve thought was the most adorable thing he’d ever heard and it made his cock twitch even harder.

“Put it in me!” the other man demanded. 

“Awfully demanding, aren’t you?” Steve said. It was a bit awkward. He was really far too tall to be crouched down with his cock rubbing between some stranger’s ass cheeks under the bathroom stall, but he’d be damned if he cared. 

“You have no idea, big guy.”

Steve huffed out a laugh and pulled that ass just a bit closer and pushed forward, the head of his cock breaching that puckered hole. He let out a moan; God, the man was wet and hot inside.

“Oh, you’re big!”

“Yeah, I am,” Steve said, rolling his hips forward. Fuck, it had been too long. He was going to pop off like a fucking cork and embarrass himself.

He heard a strangled moan from the other side of the stall and smirked, pushing in until he was fully seated in a stranger’s ass. Steve thought it just might be the best ass he’d ever been inside off. He could hear the other’s moans and pants and saw the shadow of his hand moving as he stroked himself.

“You like my cock?” Steve panted.

“It’d be fucking perfect if you’d just start moving!”

Steve laughed and pulled back, shoving back into the man as best he could from a crouch. He could feel his ass and thighs burning but he knew he could hold this position for a long time.

Thank god for all those squats he did.

He braced his hands against the cool metal of the stall divider and kept thrusting, his dick at the perfect angle to strike the mystery man’s prostate. God, it felt so good. He could feel his balls starting to tighten and he knew he was going to come.

Suddenly, the man on the other side let out a strangled moan and his walls tightened around Steve’s cock, fluttering and clenching as an orgasm ripped through him.

“Oh, my god,” the man said, breathless and moaning.

“Close,” Steve grunted.

“Come inside me, big guy,” the other man moaned. “I want to feel you inside me in my next class.”

“Fuck,” Steve hissed. His balls tightened and he threw his head back. God, was he really about to unload in a stranger’s ass in the bathroom of the library?

Yes. Yes he was.

He groaned as his orgasm rushed over him, cock twitching in the warm sleeve of the other man’s ass. He heard the other man gasp as Steve filled him, painting his walls with his hot, sticky seed.

Steve waited until he was done, his cock still buried in the other man’s ass. He pulled out slowly, watching as that pretty pink hole tightened up and a glob of his pearly seed rolled out and dripped to the floor. 

He watched as the other man scooted forward and then a hand appeared under the stall, holding a red and gold butt plug. “Put it in me,” the other man demanded. “I want to keep you in for the rest of the day.”

“My pleasure,” Steve said, his cock softening between his legs. He took the plug from the other man, fingers grazing his palm, and rubbed the edge around his rim, spreading lube and seed. The other man moaned as Steve pushed the plug in, staring at the pretty blue design on the end of it.

“There you go,” Steve said, voice husky.

“Thank you very much, big guy.” 

Steve watched that ass disappear and he flopped onto the toilet, staring at his lube slicked cock. He had really done it. He had just fucked a man he didn’t know and came inside him. God, it was like a porno. 

He watched the other man’s feet as he pulled his pants up and put shoes on. The man clearly sat back on the toilet, breathing hard. 

“Gonna need to catch my breath,” Steve heard the other say.

It was the perfect time for Steve to slip out. He quickly stood up and pulled his pants on, tucking his cock away. His hands shook as he laced his boots. God, he hoped the others didn’t realize what he had just done.

He walked out of the stall and washed his hands, yanking a couple paper towels out and drying them. He glanced back at the stall and he could see the pearly stains on the tile floor from the other man’s come and some drips from his own.

“Um, thanks,” Steve said, suddenly embarrassed. The other man laughed richly and Steve fled, cheeks a deep red.

“Took you long enough,” Sam Wilson said as he dropped back into his seat. 

“You okay? You look feverish,” Natasha said.

“Fine,” Steve said, waving his hand. He ducked his head and went to work on his part of the project.

A few minutes later he realized he didn’t have his phone with him.

“Shit!” he said, sitting up straight.

“What?” Bucky asked, looking around.

“I left my phone in the bathroom.”

“You were jerking off, weren’t you?” Bucky said, arching his eyebrow. 

“Buck!” A little too close for comfort.

“What else were you using your phone for in the john, Steve?” Bucky drawled.

Steve was going to punch him. He really was.

A second later Steve’s phone dropped onto the table in front of them, silencing his group of idiot friends. He lifted his head and met the eyes of Tony Stark, the 21 year old genius working on fourth doctorate or something.

“You left that in the bathroom, big guy,” Tony said, his voice _very_ familiar. Steve’s eyes widened as Tony winked and turned, walking away. He definitely had a weird gait to his walk and Steve knew exactly what caused it.

Oh holy shit, he’d fucked Tony Stark under the stall of a bathroom at MIT.

“Thanks,” Steve said, voice strangled. Tony just laughed as he kept walking away, a swing to that delectable ass.

“Stark probably upgraded your phone six ways to Sunday,” Sam said as Steve unlocked it. It buzzed a moment later and he nearly dropped it in surprise.

It was a text message from an unknown number, but he had a feeling he knew who it was from. Turning away from his nosy friends, he opened it and damn near groaned.

It was a picture of Tony’s cock, clearly taken while Steve fucked him; he could see his own foot in the image. Another image came right after; Tony’s hand around his cock, thumb driving into his slit.

The last was a video and Steve stood up, grabbing his headphones and heading for a private corner. He ignored the confused calls of his friends. He’d handle them later; he had to see the video now.

In a private corner, he hit play. His mouth went dry as he watched it. The phone had clearly been set on the ground between Tony’s feet. He could just see his own fat cock pushing into Tony’s ass under the stall. The angle gave him a perfect view of Tony’s pretty cock and balls, swinging with every thrust. He could see Tony’s cock dripping and then Tony’s moan reverberated through his headphones, making his cock twitch. He watched as Tony came on the video, his come splattering onto the camera lens. 

“God,” Steve muttered, watching his own hand put a plug into Tony’s ass.

His phone vibrated again and one more image came through; Tony bent over a desk with his cheeks spread, displaying the butt plug. The awkward angle let Steve know he’d taken it himself.

Another message came through.

**Come find me when you’re done with your group project. I bet a big guy like you can fill me over and over again. I’d like to call your name when you do it.**

Steve quickly typed out a reply.

**_It would be my pleasure._ **

Another quick message accompanied by a photo, this time of Tony’s face. He sucked on one finger, those doe eyes giving Steve a come hither look.

**Don’t know how long I can wait.**

Steve glanced back at the table where his friends were bickering and then back at his phone.

_**On my way.**_

His friends could wait. He had a more important assignment to do first.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
